Patch Notes (PC)
Here you can find the latest patch and the next patch to be released. To see the last three patch versions click the Recent tab. To see older patches visit the Archives tab. 'Latest PC Patch ' Related: Console Patch Notes 7.29c Released: 18 April 2012 *Buffed Apprentice Mana Bomb Damage Exponential Ramp by 20%, and range exponent by 15%, and reduced cooldown interval to 45 seconds *Djinn-Golded Dark Elf Mages no longer get a Healing-Amount Buff as well, set lower Dark Elf Mage projectile attack range *Fixed Guardian Boost Stats Rollover 7.29b Released: 17 April 2012 *Eliminated Dark Elf Mage Healing Buff *Enemy Targeting Offset now scales with enemy size, i.e. making Harpoons able to hit mini-Wyverns *Harpoons never damaging targets bug solved -- was due to low FPS on server with out-of-view Harpoon Turret, would cause Harpoon to aim too slowly and always miss on Server, even though it would appear to hit on Client. Now, Harpoon turn speed is not affected by out-of-view/low server FPS. 7.29 Released: 16 April 2012 * Fixed City in the Cliffs mob group-stuck area * Fixed City in the Cliffs floating Mana Tokens * Tavern Pause menu now shows up to 16 Player entries * Male Bounty Hunter and Female Amazonian each have their own unique character portraits * City in the Cliffs now gives 25% more build time, each chest has 30% more Mana, and there are 25% less Wyverns in the Campaign/Survival mission * Changed Harpoon Tower to aim at center-of-target, rather than with an aim-offset, resolving harpoon missing case * Fixed issues of incorrect Buff Beam Defense-boosting count, and that Buff Beam couldn't be placed under middle section of walls * Overhaul to Tavern Shop item generation, now can and will have highest-end items, but at a greater sale price for those items * Mission Setup UI now remembers your Survival/PureStrat/Mix Mode settings when you return from a mission * Toggling between Windowed and Fullscreen modes (Alt-Enter) no longer loses your previous fullscreen resolution * Fixed GameSpy matchmaking search capabilities to be consistent with Steamworks' search * Minimum Level Requirement on Hosted Games is automatically set based on Host's level (to allow low-level players to see more low-level games in their searches). Can be reset manually, and doesn't affect AFK Shops. Uses the following level brackets: * 25% Bounty Hunter HP boost and 25% less Movement Speed community-polled * Optimized portal rendering so that off-screen portals don't consume FPS, can reduce low framerate associated with other players using the portal gun 'Unreleased PC Patch Notes' Here are the notes for any officially released upcoming patches, planned for release on the PC. 7.30 To be released: 26 April 2012 * Added Premium DLC: Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards Part 3: Aquanos (Campaign/Challenge/UMF/PvP/Themed-Costume/Items/Achievements) * Rebalanced all Nightmare Campaign & UMF Missions to contain Sharken * Buffed Monk Electric Aura by 50% in Nightmare * Added support & two slots for Accessory-type Items & Masks, and added 62 Accessory/Mask loot drops, of varying degrees of rarity and difficulty to achieve * Raised Level Cap to 83, and added hyper-rare 'Supreme' item quality categorization * Added Transcendent Survivalist Achievement + Jetpacking Bounty Hunter Costume * Raised Bank soft cap / maximum shop sale amount to 600,000,000 Mana * Pets are now hidden if you hide your weapon in FPV * Made Shock Beam able to trigger on Flying Enemies, and thus Shock them * Barbarian Lightning Stance and Shock Beam now shock Djinn and cancel their spells * Fixed extra Guardian-type stats appearing on Guardians. * Fixed bug that would cause UI input to lock up in Tavern (and on other UI's potentially) if you pressed Escape key very quickly as the Mission Setup Menu was opening * Added Summoner functionality hooks * Added 40 more Item Box spaces, 50 more Player Shop Item spaces, and 20 more Items allowed on Tavern Floor Category:News Category:Content